


steamed up glass and white ceramic

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Character, Trans Near | Nate River, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: Near takes a shower. And.. does other things.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	steamed up glass and white ceramic

**Author's Note:**

> phew. okay. so this is.. VERY self indulgent, but it's also fulfilling a request for fingering from bestofwaifusbestofwomen!! here ya go, boo <3 hope u like !!!
> 
> also, sorry this one took so long, y'all. idk why but i kinda had trouble deciding what to do with this request. i started and abandoned two or three fics for this request idk why i had so much trouble w it :/ but it turned out well & i'm actually very happy w this one, so i think it's worth it :D hope you guys enjoy reading this one as much as i enjoyed writing it. all the descriptions and whatnot were really fun to write and all the fantasy stuff was a bit of a challenge (how does nate river fantasize ??? :0) but it worked out ok i think heh. 
> 
> have fun reading and again, sorry abt the wait!! :D
> 
> p.s near looks how he does in the 2019 one shot cuz i like writing him with long hair :) he is an adult.

Nate didn’t realize he was cold until he stepped into the spray of heated water and was thoroughly warmed, though he shivered at the sudden change. 

Hot steam rose from the shower and was already fogging the glass door of the small shower area. _Condensation_ , Nate thought absent-mindedly, reaching a finger to it and smudging a bit away. It came back within the minute and he wiped it again, uselessly, then reached for the yellow bottle of shampoo. It was technically for children, but he liked the smell of it. So did Mello, it seemed, for every time they were close enough, he would surreptitiously sniff his hair. It was rather amusing.

Water surged around his body, the pressure satisfying on his skin and the muscles beneath, as he massaged the sweet smelling shampoo into his scalp. His hair, long and stringy, stuck to his nude body with water; he gathered it and let it fall over his shoulders. The water pressure felt wonderful on his scalp and neck as he rinsed his hair. 

He picked up the white washcloth he’d taken from the cabinet of towels across from the shower. It was fluffy, and now, soaked with hot water. He rubbed the soft, wet fabric with a neutral smelling bar of soap and began to wash himself. More hot steam was collecting in the small room, filling his nose with damp warmth. It felt comforting, like being encased in bedsheets that were fresh from the dryer. 

The washcloth felt good on his skin, gently scrubbing away the dead skin cells and dirt. He hummed under his breath. Suds of soap collected on his newly clean skin as he washed his body top to bottom, rinsing himself in the spray of hot water. Nate’s hand began to trail down his body distractedly. 

Mello was on a grocery run. Nate was beginning to wish he was here, showering with him. What might Mello do if they were together? Nate thought for a moment, then decided that Mello would flash him a smile, toss his blonde hair out his eyes, and kiss him. Yes, that sounded accurate. And then he’d grab his ass. Mello was quite fond of groping him. 

Nate smiled unconsciously, and his fingertips briefly touched his lips. The spray of water felt good on his clean body. Very good. He thought for a moment, gazing at the shower head. 

He settled on the ceramic seat behind him, his back against the wall, and slowly opened his legs, letting the droplets of water hit him rhythmically. He sighed with pleasure. It wasn't very powerful from so far away, but it felt nice. Like how Mello might stroke between his legs, teasing him as he mouthed and nibbled at his neck. Nate felt himself pulse. Now, that was an interesting idea: Mello beside him right now, kissing his neck and massaging between his legs.. Caressing his clitoris over the hood, with lightness that would make him growl with frustration. Yes.. Mello would be laughing at him a little, and maybe he'd pinch his stomach or poke him, teasing. And then.. Kiss him, maybe. To show he really cared, he wasn't just bullying like he did when they were children. Yes, he'd kiss him. 

"Mello.." Nate murmured. He brought a hand to his lips again, touching them with his fingertips, then sucked on his middle fingers. Mello sometimes did that: put his fingers in Near's mouth. It made him feel.. aroused, obviously. But it was deeper than that. Mello clearly didn't get anything substantial pleasure-wise from Near sucking his fingers; but he still looked so vulnerable and aroused in the position. It made Near feel powerful to know that he had that effect, and so easily. Now, Near sucked his own fingers lightly, delicate as a feather, let his tongue explore the texture of his own skin. The thought occurred to him that Mello's cock was much bigger than Near's two fingers. 

Near let his index finger join the others in his mouth. That still wasn't quite right, but it was good enough. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of his open mouth, imagining Mello moaning above him, perhaps threading a hand through his hair and clenching his fist.. 

Nate's legs spread a little wider, while his eyes slid closed.

In his imagination, Mello slowly pushed into his mouth, into his throat, and moaned, making those short, breathless noises that always made Nate's stomach clench with arousal. He sucked his own fingers for a moment, humming, then let them leave his mouth and reach between his legs. He trailed his fingers around his inner thighs, lightly touching and exploring himself. His fingertips' soft touch left behind sparks of electricity, especially when he imagined them as Mello's tongue.

It was nice. The steam had completely fogged the door now, and Nate felt like he was alone in a little world of steamed up glass and white ceramic. The water felt good between his legs, teasing him. He sighed with pleasure. 

Finally, he touched himself where he really craved it. He stroked his clitoris firmly, but slowly. No need to rush. In his head, Mello was kneeling on the floor of the shower, grinning up at him. He felt his own lips curl with a smile. Mello loved to give him pleasure like this, with his blonde head between Near's thighs. Near loved it too- the feeling of it, of course- but also the way Mello would smile up at him like there was no place he'd rather be. 

Mello's imaginary mouth licked a long stripe up his slit. Nate shivered. His left hand, stupidly, reached out to touch Mello, and of course, was met with nothing. He frowned at himself and sped up a bit. In his head, Mello's tongue flicked teasingly at his clitoris, and he was shifting around in a way that made it clear that his erection ached for attention. But he ignored it in favor of pleasuring Near, finally licking at his clit firmly and relentlessly. Near moaned under his breath, speeding up a bit. “Mello,” he breathed. He brought his left hand to his chest and ran a thumb over his nipple like Mello might do. 

His right hand moved lower, and he lightly touched his opening, then slowly pushed his middle finger in. In his head, Mello was doing it, grinning up at him. 

He curled his finger a bit, and oh, that felt good. Pleasuring himself from within always felt like- like flying. He was wet all over with water, but he could feel himself getting slippery with discharge between his legs. He moaned quietly. Mello wasn't even here, and he was still making him so aroused. 

Nate slipped another finger in, and his imaginary lover was making love to him now, thrusting and moaning above him. Obviously that was impossible from this angle, but it was all in his head; he could make happen whatever he wished. So Mello fucked him, deep and slow and precise. 

He gasped his lover’s name. 

Mello was pushing deep inside him over and over, his cock hitting a spot inside that made Nate's legs tremble. "Yes," he whispered, pushing his fingers in and out of himself again and again. He was leaking with wetness that was clear and stretchy, slick as hell for a cock that wasn’t there. Meanwhile, his clitoris ached for attention, but his left hand was clumsy on it, off-rhythm and weak. He frowned, and then glanced up at the shower head, thinking. He slipped his fingers out slowly and stood, retrieving the spraying shower head. It gushed water so fast it was white. 

Nate settled onto the low ceramic seat once more, leaning back against the wall and spreading his legs; he held the spraying shower head about a foot away from himself. He aimed at his inner thighs at first, just feeling and getting used to the pressure, then let the water point directly between his legs. The pressure of surging water against the most sensitive part of his body made him feel like he was floating, arousal spreading through him in shudders he couldn't contain. “Oh,” he breathed. His head tilted back, resting against the ceramic wall behind him. His eyes closed. “Oh..” 

In his head, Mello watched him. His eyes were wide and bright blue, and he was utterly transfixed. Near brought his left hand to his mouth and they were kissing, Nate’s fingers like Mello’s tongue in his mouth as the spray of water pleasured him relentlessly. He moaned around his fingers, a muffled sound of helpless arousal. (His right hand clenched around the length of the shower head.) Nate’s clit was pulsing, blood rushing through his lower body as his arousal intensified, and he was moaning, low and under his breath. But it wasn’t enough; he needed more. 

His hand was trembling a little on the shower head as he brought it directly between his legs, just shoving it against his pussy. He let out a gasping sound that should have been embarrassing, but he was beyond caring. His soft, white thighs were shaking with arousal and shock at how _good_ it felt. The strong rush of warm water against his clitoris was incredible, and he could feel his eyes squeezing shut tighter while his mouth opened with a moan that he couldn't contain. His other hand moved to the shower head, both hands squeezing the tool. His legs spread further, straining and shaking hard. 

Nate moaned again, a long sound punctuated by his lover's name. His stomach tensed over and over; the small layer of fat over his abdomen trembled. His hips were undulating against the tool, grinding into it as water gushed and bubbled against his sex and pooled under him, dripping over the edge of the built in seat of the shower. It felt _electric_. The idea of Mello watching him made it all the more so. If he was here, he’d be wide eyed and panting, probably jerking off as he moaned helplessly. Nate’s body jolted with arousal at the thought. 

He whimpered, grinding hard against the shower head, and came in less than a minute. 

-

Nate drew a heart into the fogged up glass of the shower door and hoped that Mello would be home soon enough to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> phew! that was fun to write hehe ;) anyway i have a bunch of stuff in the works rn but if u have a request pls lmk and i'll consider it!
> 
> p.s. if u liked this pls kudos or comment so i know!!! i have a bunch of other pwp fics so check those out 2 if u like! :D


End file.
